Vice Versa
by Logar3
Summary: Things never stop changing. When his Quirk manifests, Izuku finds that he can change things, in the most literal sense possible.
1. Intro

Things never stop changing.

This is a universal constant. No matter how hard people try to keep things the same, they always move forward, shifting, never staying the same for very long.

When Quirks first started appearing, people fought against evolution, wishing to stick with what the world they knew, instead of risking it with these newfound superpowers.

And when the number of Quirked people started outnumbering the Quirkless, they tried harder, committing atrocious acts to try and preserve their way of life.

But by the time Izuku was born, people had become more accepting of change as a whole. They realised that it was inevitable, unstoppable, a natural part of life. They realised that it could be beneficial.

One such change was a child's 4th birthday. The first few birthdays in someone's life were usually fairly small occasions, a cheap cake, some presents really meant more for the parents than the kid. The child was unlikely to remember anything from that time when they grew a bit older.

But the 4th birthday was special in this day and age. It marked a massive change in a person's life, something that could shape someone's future.

_The appearance of a person's Quirk._

It was currently Izuku's 4th birthday, and he was excited. He had made a million and one theories about what his Quirk would be, ranging from stronger copies of his parents Quirk's to a mixture of the two, like manipulating fire.

But one thing that he knew for sure, was that no matter what Quirk he got, no matter how strong it was, no matter how cool or flashy it was, he would use it to become an awesome hero, like his idol, All Might.

He was currently on his way to the doctor's office with his mum right now, vibrating in his car seat from excitement.

He really couldn't wait.

* * *

Izuku sat in front of the doctor with a confused look on his face.

"A mutation? Mum, what does that mean?" He murmured as he poked Inko, who had a worried look on her face.

The doctor spoke up instead. "Izuku, a mutation means that your Quirk is completely different from your parents. A unique power you can 100% call your own!"

That lit Izuku's face up quickly. A quirk that was all his own, not just a mixture of his parents? **That was so cool!** Not even Kachaan could say he had something like that!

Inko wasn't as excited as Izuku was. She was prepared to deal with something like proper Telekinesis or Pyrokinesis, or even just stronger fire breath, but now she would have to redo all her safeguards for whatever his Quirk turned out to be.

"So do you know what his Quirk is then?" She asked the doctor, trying not to let her worry enter her voice.

She mustn't have done very well, because the doctor gave her a knowing look, shaking his head as he wrote a few things down, and handed her the sheet of paper.

"Not currently, no. But I do know that it's based around his hands and that it requires him to be touching two different things at once to activate."

The paper she had been handed basically just said the same thing, with blank spaces at the bottom for her to write down anything she thought might be Izuku's Quirk in effect.

That... wasn't really a lot to go on. All they knew now was that to test his Quirk, he would have to be touching two things at once.

But for Izuku, that was enough. He didn't need to know exactly what his Quirk was, in fact, that would probably get rid of some of the fun of discovering what he could do!

They bowed, thanking the doctor for his time, and left the clinic. On the drive home, the two Midoriyas were feeling very different feelings.

Inko, with worry about his Quirk, and happiness that he had gotten a Quirk his own, and Izuku, with curiosity, determination, and drive.

He would figure out what his Quirk did, and then he would become an amazing hero, with his best friend Kachaan!

* * *

"So Izu, did the Doc' tell you what your Quirk was, or was he too fucking dumb to figure it out?"

Ah, the beautifully vulgar language of Katsuki Bakugou. The pride of Aldera preschool and the future #1 hero, if the teachers praising him all the time were to be believed.

And current best friend to Izuku Midoriya. Their mothers had been friends since they were in middle school, leading to the two of them being around each other practically every day since they were born.

His birthday had been a few weeks before Izuku's, and he had manifested an incredibly impressive Quirk. Explosion as it was called, allowed him to create explosions from his palms, fuelled by his sweat.

He had been bugging Izuku for the last few days about his Quirk and was getting a little impatient. But now that Izuku has been to the doctors, surely he wouldn't have an answer for him!

Izuku just chuckled and rubbed his arm sheepishly before responding. "Sorry, Kachaan. The doctor said he didn't know what my Quirk does just yet. He said it was something called a mut-mutat... mutation?"

He smiled softly at Bakugou. "It's something completely different to my mum or dads, so they couldn't tell me what it was right now. But, apparently, I have to be touching two things at once though, so at least I know that!"

Bakugou just huffed, disappointed. He turned and started walking to his desk. "Hmmph. Fine then Izu, but you better figure it out quickly. We gotta start training to be heroes as soon as possible you know!"

Izuku just smiled at him, nodding as he ran to his desk. The teacher entered the classroom, did a quick rollcall, and started the lesson. It was fairly basic, just going over addition and subtraction. But Izuku couldn't focus on the lesson. He was to busy trying to get his Quirk to work.

Kachaan was right, after all, he had to start training to be a hero as quickly as he could if he wanted to be a hero like All Might!

* * *

It only took him a day to activate it for the first time.

He hadn't made much progress the day before, touching his pen and the table and willing his Quirk to activate, but he felt something when he tried to activate it, so he knew he was at least doing the correct thing.

It was when playing with Kachaan during lunch that he activated his Quirk accidentally for the first time.

He was holding a stick in one hand, pretending to wield it like a sword, and a metal bin lid in the other, acting as a shield.

Kachaan has a similar setup, a foam softball bat and a plastic lid, and was 'sparring' with Izuku. The teachers had seen them, but seeing that Bakugou was apart of it, they didn't stop them.

They never did.

They had just finished one of their 'sparring' sessions and were sitting on a bench near the water fountain.

Bakugou nudged Izuku. "It would be really cool if we had proper metal swords, then we could have a real sword fight!"

Izuku, who had one hand on the stick-sword, and one on the metal bench, agreed.

"That would be so cool! Like, imagine if this stick was a nice shiny metal, like the bench!" He said, smacking the bench, right before jumping off the chair, yelping as he did.

He jumped up from the bench and promptly dropped the stick, which was now solid metal. The bench he had been sitting on had changed as well, transforming into a wooden bench at the same time.

Izuku gasped as he felt a massive pull on his already low stamina and his eyes flickered before slamming shut. Bakugou saw Izuku tumble over, face-planting on the ground and quickly called for a teacher.

"Izu! Are you alright? Was that your Quirk?" He tried to keep Izuku awake so he could ask more questions, but Izuku just fell asleep, smiling.

A teacher arrived quickly, picking Izuku up from the ground and taking him to the nurse's office. Bakugou followed silently, worried for his friend. He sat with Izuku as they waited for Inko to come pick him up.

Izuku started to wake up a little while later, right before Inko arrived. She was already crying, and ran straight towards him, crushing both Izuku and Bakugou in a brutal hug while she mumbled about how 'worried she was for her baby'.

Before she could stop crying enough to talk, Izuku spoke up. "Hey, Mum? I didn't see it for very long, but I think I have an idea of what my Quirk does mum..."

"And if I'm right about what it can do, I think it's really cool..."


	2. Swap

Izuku was rushed to the Quirk clinic directly after the incident.

He slept the entire way there, Inko driving at a barely legal speed to get him there as soon as possible. When he woke up, he found himself lying on a small cot in a big white room. There was another cot to his right and a door to his left.

He could see the clinic staff working through the door, and was confused. Last thing he could remember was sword fighting with Kachaan! How did he get here?

It took a few minutes, but his memory started coming back as he laid on the cot.

The way that the stick and bench swapped what they were made out of. The massive drain on his stamina. The mental observation he made about what his Quirk did.

He had to actively hold back a squeal when he remembered what his Quirk had done. He had turned the stick into metal and the bench into wood! He swapped the thing they were made out of!

He was already brainstorming ways of fighting villains and saving people with that ability when a nurse entered the room.

She saw that Izuku was awake and smiled at the boy. "Hey there kiddo, good to see you awake, I'm gonna go grab your mum alright, she's been worrying about you."

Izuku just nodded, feeling guilty about making his mum worry. His guilt didn't last long though, as the bone-crushing hug his mother gave him silenced all of those thoughts.

"IZUKU! Oh, I'm so glad you're OK! Katsuki told me what happened and I was so worried! You fainted! Are you feeling all better now?"

Izuku would have laughed at the absolute barrage of motherly love he was getting, but he just nodded. "Yea mum, I'm okay! And I think I know what my Quirk does!"

The nurse behind Inko seemed surprised by that and briefly left the room, coming back with the doctor from the previous day.

The man smiled at Izuku. "Wow, didn't expect to see you again so soon, squirt! Just couldn't stay away could ya? Now, the lovely Nurse Joy here says you think you know what your Quirk does?"

Izuku nodded frantically, wanting to start practising his Quirk immediately. Inko seemed to sense his eagerness and quickly placed a hand in his shoulder.

"Now Izuku, we aren't going to actually try to use it today right? We're just going to tell the doctor what happened when you did. We don't want you to faint again, do we?"

Izuku could almost _feel_ the command laced within the soft-spoken words. It was the same sort of tone she would use whenever something wasn't happening, no matter how much he argued. At this point, he just nodded and accepted that he would have to wait until tomorrow to use his Quirk again.

Inko smiled, before turning to the doctor. "Alright then, should we talk in here, or are we moving to the room we used yesterday?"

The doctor just shook his head and pulled out his pen, grabbing a pad of paper from the table in the room. "We're fine to stay here, Ms Midoriya, Izuku can stay in bed while we talk, regain some more energy. Nurse Joy's **[Stamina Refill]** Quirk might be pretty awesome, but not even it can get you to 100% in one go."

Inko nodded, bowing slightly as she thanked the doctor. He just waved off the thanks and turned to Izuku. "Alright then, squirt, what happened, and what do you think your Quirk is?"

Izuku started vibrating with excitement as he mentally prepared all the info he had on his Quirk. "Well, I was touching a wooden stick with my left hand, and a metal bench with my right, and I thought how cool it would be if the stick was made out of metal, like the bench."

"As soon as I did, I felt really tired, and the stick had turned into metal, and the bench turned into wood." Inko placed her hand on his shoulder to calm the boy down as he started bouncing with excitement.

"That's what happened. I think my Quirk let me swap what they were made out of! I think my Quirk lets me swap things about stuff..."

"How cool is that!?"

* * *

Izuku had been correct about what his Quirk could do.

He called it **[Swap]**. A fairly basic name, but it worked. It gave him the ability to swap 2 'attributes' of the things he was touching. Attributes could include anything from shape, colour, density, material, temperature, condition or size.

This meant that if he had his hands on say, a rock as tall as he was, and a pencil, he could do a multitude of different things with them. He could swap their sizes, shrinking the rock and enlarging the pencil, or even the material, so there would be a large chunk of wood, and a stone pencil.

But what he found the coolest about his Quirk was its effect on _**people**_. When living creatures were involved the number of 'attributes' grew exponentially.

People had a lot more things he could swap. He could swap all the things he normally could for inanimate objects, with a bunch of other options thrown in. Things like hair colour, skin colour, eye colour, Quirks, gender, weight, muscle mass, fitness, total body swaps, etc.

He learnt all of this from the 6 years of practise he had done with his Quirk since that first activation. He wasn't perfect with his Quirk, swapping random attributes of things he is holding if he was startled or something like that, but he was getting better.

He was only 10 years old! That was to be expected! He hadn't even left elementary school yet!

A lot had happened in those 6 years though. Bakugou had taken one look at Izuku's Quirk, and called it a 'gimmick', something that might get him to sidekick status, but never higher. A rift had formed between them because of that.

Bakugou had taken to calling him his rival as a way of antagonising him into a fight, which Izuku refused every time.

There were some kids who thought that Bakugou actually didn't like Izuku, and took to bullying him because the "strongest" didn't like him. They never took it any further than that though, as they were still very aware of what Izuku's Quirk could do in a fight.

They were 5 at the time.

* * *

"_Kachaan STOP! You're hurting him!"_

_Bakugou stopped midway through his swing as Izuku showed up with a good quality pen, and swapped its condition with the boy on the floor. The boy's injuries instantly vanished, and Bakugou could see that the pen was much worse for wear now._

"_You go, get out of here. I'll take care of Kachaan". He whispered to the boy on the floor, receiving a nod before he ran away from the fight. Bakugou held out his hand to stop his lackey dumb-wings from chasing after the boy._

"_Leave him, Deku's the target now, doesn't know his place!" Bakugou sneered as he walked slowly up to Izuku. "You really wanna play hero Deku? Guess I'll have to show you how useless your Quirk is for Hero work!"_

_He was about to lunge at Izuku when he felt the ground fall from under him. He looked down to see that he was in a small hole filled with… saltwater? He looked back up and saw Izuku with one hand on the ground._

"_Deku! What the fuck did you just do!" Izuku just shook himself and grabbed the small rock that had fallen in his hand. He placed his hand in the water and turned it back into rock._

"_I swapped the ground with my sweat, then turned it back to stone again. I'm going to be a hero Kachaan, but if you keep hurting people you won't be!" Izuku took a deep breath and channelled as much Kachaan energy as he could, turning to the other two boys._

"_You wanna try me?! I just beat Kachaan, you would be easy!" He didn't like threatening them, but it must have worked, as the other boys ran off quickly. Bakugou was still struggling to get out of the ground, growling. Izuku walked over to him._

"_Sorry Kachaan, but I couldn't let you hurt anyone." He placed one hand on Bakugou's head, and another in the air, and swapped their positions in space. The ground where Bakugou had been held made a whooshing sound as it was replaced by the air, and Bakugou appeared above ground._

_Izuku walked off, heading back home, before Bakugou could yell at him again, stunned by that… _

_he couldn't really call that a fight could he?_

* * *

Izuku was excited for today.

It was a Saturday, meaning he got to go over to the one person who he could call a real friend's house. He thought back to how he had met his friend.

It was a few years ago, a little after his 6th birthday when he had to visit his local hospital for Quirk overuse and was helping his mum fill out a sheet on a clipboard.

They had been sitting down in the waiting area when he heard a ruckus. The door burst open, and Izuku nearly had a fanboy heart attack. Endeavour was here with one of his daughters! Izuku knew that he had a daughter that was his age but hadn't seen her before.

Izuku wanted to go up to him and say hi, but his mum stopped him. She saw how angry the man was, the fire mask up, glaring at anyone who came close to the small girl at his side. A doctor approached him and started talking to him, and they went to another room.

Izuku calmed down for a moment and noticed that in his surprise, he had swapped the chairs and clipboards materials. He yelped, quickly swapping them back, which got him a short lecture from his mum about using his Quirk while exhausted.

They had their appointment, Nurse Joy once again being a fantastic caretaker, restoring Izuku's stamina while playing a short, happy tune, and Izuku sat in the waiting room while his mother did some paperwork.

As he sat down he realised that this was the girl that Endeavour had brought with him! He took note of her red and white shoulder-length hair, and the bandage that wrapped around her head and over her left eye.

She was looking at him with the other one, and he realised he was staring. "Oh! Sorry, I didn't mean to stare at you… My name is Izuku Midoriya! It's really nice to meet you."

While it was cool that Endeavour was her dad, he didn't want to bug her about it, she probably got that enough from the kids at her school. When he started talking, she had tensed up, flinching.

He pressed on anyway. "Your hair is really cool! Is it a part of your Quirk?" After a few seconds of silence, he smiled at her. "If you don't feel like talking that's fine, do you wanna play rock paper scissors while we wait for our parents?"

The girl looked at him for a second before seemingly doing a quick scan of the room. Izuku did one too, and when she saw that they were practically alone in the room, nodded slightly. Izuku _**beamed**_ at her.

"Awesome, here we go! Rock.. paper… Scissors!" He threw out paper, while she threw out scissors. He huffed, and they went again. And again. And again. And the girl won every time.

Izuku pouted at her after the 15th game. "You're really good at this! Is this your Quirk? Being super good at Rock Paper Scissors?" and then, for the first time since he had met her, she snorted. Not proper laughter, but it made Izuku smile.

"Shoko". Izuku didn't register it at first, but it was the girl talking. "My name is Shoko." She gave Izuku a small smile and held out her hand, which Izuku shook.

"Well Shoko, I hope we can be friends!"


	3. Endeavour

Shoko was very confused right now.

Is this how kids her age were supposed to act? Friendly and willing to just… play a game with you if you didn't feel like talking? Izuku Midoriya was an anomaly for her.

Ever since her Quirk had come in, her life had become constant training. That was what she was made for; her _**father**_ kept reminding her. To train as hard as possible so she could one day outshine All Might.

But even after hearing what her mother had said on the phone, even after the boiling water and the burning ice placed on her eye. After the yelling and screaming from her father as he slapped her mother for "_damaging his masterpiece."_

Even after all of that, this boy's smile made her eye stop throbbing for a moment.

She didn't know if it was the painkillers kicking in at the right time, or if it was his Quirk, but Izuku's smile made her… forget about everything for a moment. Let her be a kid, playing Rock Paper Scissors with a potential friend.

For once she could just forget about training to beat All Might, and just be there. Not looking to the future at which Hero school she would go to ( although her dad had already chosen UA), just existing in the moment.

She smiled at the boy in front of her and nodded slightly, focusing on him instead of the events prior to the hospital visit. It was… _nice, _just sitting there playing Rock Paper Scissors.

So, of course, it had to end.

She noticed the incoming heat first and could feel the phantom pain of their "_training sessions"_ appear on her arms. Izuku seemed to notice her distress, because he froze midway through his chant of RPS, feeling the heat as well.

She turned to him with fear in her one visible eye and shook her head, moving one seat further away from him. Izuku was confused but didn't want to push it, so he let her move away.

"Shoko! Get up, we're leaving. The "**problem"** has been dealt with." Endeavour stopped as he noticed Izuku staring at him, somehow now holding a notebook and pen.

"What do you want, _**child?**_ I am an extremely busy man." Izuku gulped but stood up and walked over to the giant of a man.

"I was wondering if I could get your autograph, sir. I know this isn't the best time, with Shoko being hurt and all…" he trailed off at the end, but Endeavour got the gist.

"Fine" he grumbled, and Izuku shuddered as he opened his 7th hero notebook to the page on Endeavour. The man _snatched_ the pen off of Izuku and quickly wrote his signature below a sketch of himself.

In his head, he was evaluating the boy and his notes. The handwriting made it obvious that the boy had written them himself, but even he could admit that the theories and observations were of good quality for someone his age.

He huffed, handing the pen back to Izuku. "**Boy."** At that Izuku froze, standing straight up on instinct. If he hadn't already been sweating slightly from the heat Endeavour was emitting, he was now. "What is your name and what is your Quirk?"

Izuku wasn't sure why he wanted to know, but he definitely wasn't going to disobey _Endeavor_, of all people. "Midoriya Izuku, Mr Endeavour sir! My Quirk is called **[Swap]**! I can swap the properties of any two things I touch!"

Endeavour pondered his explanation for a moment. "Elaborate, Midoriya." Izuku nodded frantically, grabbing a chair and a piece of paper before rushing back to Endeavour as he explained some of the things he could do with his Quirk, such as healing people or trapping them by making them heavier, denser, etc..

He held both of the items out in front of him, before swapping their material. He then swapped them back, before swapping their weight. He handed them to the man, who grabbed them silently. But from the look on his face, he was thinking about something.

Izuku was about to do more when Endeavour waved him off. While he was currently furious, Enji was a very smart man. If this… Izuku Midoriya could figure out not only his Quirk in such detail but many other pro's, some of which not even he had heard of, just from viewing it on screen at such a young age, then how good could he become with proper training?

If he could mould this boy to what he wanted, he could be a potentially strong sidekick for Shoko in the future. Even ignoring the boy's intelligence, Enji could recognise a nuanced, but powerful Quirk. He could appreciate the value of a Quirk that could heal people, especially if it wasn't the only thing it could do.

He smirked inwardly as he pulled out a card from his belt. At least _**something**_ fruitful had come from this _exceptionally_ shitty day.

* * *

As her father talked to Midoriya, Shoko just watched in amazement.

Just what _**was**_ this boy? She had thought that all her father _could_ focus on was training her and his Hero work and beating All Might, but now he seemed to be taking even a small interest in this strange boy?

She had been afraid when her father had entered the room that he had seen them _playing_, and would punish her later, but she had been wrong.

The boy that had somehow made her feel even a little better had asked her father, Endeavour, one of the scariest pros out there, someone who would normally just ignore his fans, for an autograph, **and he had gotten one.**

Then, if that wasn't odd enough, her father was talking to the boy, asking him about his Quirk. She had been to the fancy parties that her father was forced to attend before, and knew that he only asked questions about the Quirks of people who somehow impressed him (A very small group).

What had Midoriya done that could have impressed her father? His Quirk sounded powerful but he had gained his attention before he knew his Quirk.

Was it the notebook? She had seen a drawing of her father in it, as well as some writing, so it might have been that?

Her shock, surprise, and curiosity reached its peak when Endeavour pulled out a small card with his Hero name, real name, and phone number on it, before _handing it to Midoriya_.

That was it. She had died from the boiling water and this was some odd, limbo realm where she would be forced to watch the impossible happen forever.

"You have piqued my interest Midoriya, not many can say the same. When your mother arrives, tell her I wish to speak to her tomorrow about an opportunity. Do not make me regret giving you this." Izuku just held the card as if it was an ancient artifact. And due to the rarity of information on Endeavour's personal life, his phone number might as well be.

Endeavour then turned to leave, and she followed in stunned silence. She briefly wondered what her father had meant by an "opportunity", before shaking the thought off.

They arrived home soon after, and Shoko was sent to her room for the night as Endeavour '_didn't want to give any more unnecessary wounds' _to his "masterpiece". Which was laughable.

She laid down on her bed and recapped her day. It was, for the most part, one of the worst she has ever had, but the hospital visit was an oddity that she didn't mind.

She wondered what her father had in mind for Midoriya.

* * *

Izuku had passed along Endeavour's card and message to his mum, and she had called him the next day.

Izuku had tried to eavesdrop, but Inko caught him and shooed him away. He had waited for his mum to finish up and tell him what was going on, sitting patiently on the lounge room couch as she talked. A little while into the conversation, Inko gasped loudly and Izuku had to fight with himself to not try to listen in again.

After a while, Inko came out into the lounge room with a massive grin on her face. She picked Izuku up and squeezed him in a hug. "Izuku! Mr Todoroki wants to help train you to become a hero! He said that your notebooks were 'very impressive for a boy your age'."

She said the last bit while making her voice as deep as she could, eliciting a giggle from Izuku before he started cheering with Inko. He was ecstatic! Endeavour, _The #2 hero_, wanted to train him!

They continued like this for a little while longer before the reality of the situation swept over Izuku. He needed to do so many things! He wriggled out of his mum's arms and ran to his room, grabbing one of his empty notebooks.

He started frantically writing down everything he wanted to show Endeavour and everything that he thought he would need for the training. This took him until dinner was ready, and Inko was happy to let him rant about it during dinner.

A few days after the call, on Saturday, Izuku gathered up all the things he had listed in his notebook in a sports bag and joined his mum in their car. He continued gushing about Endeavour for the entirety of the car ride, talking about a recent fight.

He was silenced as they pulled up to the Hero's mansion. MANSION. Izuku hadn't even _seen_ a house so big before! Inko had to physically hold Izuku's collar to stop him from running up to the gate, sighing as she did.

They were greeted by a girl a few years older than Izuku, about 12, maybe 13. She had mostly white hair with red accents. She gave them a smile and bowed slightly. "Hello. My name is Fuyumi. I assume that you are the Midoriya's?"

Izuku was jumping up and down nodding. Inko bowed back, pushing Izuku slightly so that he bowed as well. "Yes, we are the Midoriya's. Your father said to come here today so he could help train Izuku?"

If either of them were a bit more observant, they may have seen the flash of panic and pity that appeared on Fuyumi's face, before she put on a smile. She pressed a few buttons on the inside of the gate, and it opened up, allowing the Midoriya's onto the property.

"Well then! Are you excited Izuku?" She asked, keeping up the extremely fake smile, her mind going a million miles a minute. Why was her father doing this? How did this boy help his plan of making Shoko better than All Might? What purpose did Izuku serve her father?

Izuku nodded, _beaming_. "Yea! Endeavour might be a bit scary, but he's the #2 Hero! He has even more villain captures than All Might! If he a bit nicer to the people he saved he might even have a chance at the #1 spot!"

Fuyumi was slightly envious of his view on Endeavour. He got to see him through the eyes of a fan, seeing his accomplishments and his abilities as a Pro Hero. He didn't have to see him slowly breaking her mother's sanity down by abusing her siblings.

But there was no way she could tell him that. The spark in his eyes when he talked about heroes, and on the walk to the front door, she found out that he loved all heroes, not just Endeavour, was something she wanted to preserve.

They reached the front door of the house and Fuyumi let them inside. They took their shoes off and followed her to a room in the back of the house. While Izuku was really excited, Inko couldn't help but notice how quiet the house was.

They finally reached the back room to see Shoko doing push-ups while Endeavour critiqued her form. Fuyumi knocked on the door softly, getting the older Todoroki's attention. "Shoko, you're done. Get up."

Shoko stopped her push-ups immediately and stood up. She then had to hold back a gasp of surprise when she saw Izuku standing in the doorway.

This was not how she expected today to go.


	4. Training

Izuku's arrival was a shock to Shoko.

Sure, she knew that the boy had gained her father's interest, but after nothing had come of it the day after the hospital visit, she had pushed it from her mind. Then he had shown up part way through one of her training sessions.

Her dad wasn't surprised, so he had probably invited him and his mother to their house. But why? Shoko's mind was reeling from the fact that Endeavour had shown interest in any hero hopeful but herself.

As Izuku and his mother walked into the room and bowed towards them, Shoko quickly turned her head to the left, to hide her scar. She was still fairly self-conscious about it. Inko thought for a moment that the girl might not like them, but Izuku just ran right up to her.

"Hey, Shoko! How are you? Is your eye all right now? I'm guessing that it was your eye that got injured cause that's where all the bandages were!" Izuku tried to lean over and see her eye, but she turned further away.

"Yes, it is all healed now, there is just a burn scar now." She said softly, and Izuku just nodded at her before sitting down to her right, continuing to talk and ask questions. As they were talking, Inko was talking with Endeavour.

"So, Mr Todoroki, I would like to stay here in the house for at least the first few training sessions. I want to be here just in case any accidents happen." She gave Endeavour her best 'you can't stop me' face, and Endeavour took a moment before nodding.

"Fine. This first session will be me finding out his limits anyway. You may accompany Fuyumi and stay in the lounge, we will be done in 3 hours." Inko nodded at him and walked over to the teenager.

"Hi! You're Fuyumi, right?" When the girl smiled and nodded at her, she smiled back. "Wonderful! Your father said that you could show me where the lounge was?" Fuyumi nodded and started asking Inko some questions about herself and Izuku, which she happily answered.

When she reached the lounge, she saw two boys sitting down, playing a game on the gigantic TV on the far wall. Fuyumi coughed as they entered the room and the boys looked over, before the older looking of the two, a boy with white hair, paused the game and walked over to her.

"Hiya! My name is Natsuo, what's yours?" Inko smiled and shook the hand that he offered to her, sitting down on one of the luxurious couches around the room.

"My name is Inko Midoriya, your father offered to help train my son, so that he could be the best hero he could be, and he is with him now. I wanted to be nearby, just in case." Inko noticed the slight twitch in the boy behind Natsuo when she said the word training, and it worried her.

She walked over to him and gave the red-headed boy a smile holding out her hand to shake. "Hey, what's your name?" The boy just looked at her and Inko mentally noted how much he looked like Endeavour with red hair and blue eyes.

The boy bowed slightly and rubbed his right arm. Inko noticed that they were covered in burn marks. He grabbed her hand and shook it.

"My name is Touya"

* * *

"Midoriya! 50 Push-ups, NOW!"

This was Izuku's third time today being given a set of 50 push-ups because of something he hadn't done right. He had quickly learned over the sessions that Endeavour pulled no punches when it came to training, not even for the six year-olds.

So even though his arms were screaming at him, he dropped to the floor and started doing push-ups. They weren't very good, and it took him a while, but eventually, he finished them. Endeavour seemed to like that.

Endeavour passed him a small rock and a plank of wood. "Good, now, we are going to try again. You are going to swap the materials of these two items as fast as you can, for 10 seconds, I want to know if there is any delay between swaps that we need to work on."

Izuku nodded and grabbed the items. Endeavour yelled; "Go!", and Izuku started swapping them as fast as he could. While they were small items, the continuous swapping was draining his stamina at incredible speeds.

The ten seconds ended, and Izuku stopped swapping the materials. He then promptly collapsed, landing on the floor. Endeavour ignored this and thought for a moment.

"There was a delay of around 0.4 seconds between each swap. I do not wish to be sued by your mother, so you can have five minutes to relax before we start up again. Use them wisely." He then turned and exited the training room, off to do who knows what.

Izuku stayed on the floor for a while longer, completely drained. He was sore all over, and really wanted to sleep, but he didn't want to make Endeavour angry by falling asleep mid-training session.

He eventually recovered enough energy to stand, and walked over to where Shoko was sitting, generating fire on her arm as hot as she could, for as long as she could.

Izuku noted the way she stared at the fire like it had insulted her or hurt her in some way. But from their talks over the session about their Quirks, he knew that her left side had super high heat resistance, so he knew that wasn't the case.

He sat to her right, as he had quickly realised that she was trying to hide her scar from him. He just accepted this and nudged her right shoulder, marvelling at how cold it was, even when the fire she was producing was making him sweat slightly.

"Shoko? Is everything all right?" She jolted, and the fire on her arm snuffed out. She had a panicked look on her face as her head whipped around the room, relaxing slightly as she saw Endeavour was gone.

She reactivated her left side and sighed deeply. "I'm OK. I was just thinking over some things. You don't need to worry about me."

Izuku just blew a raspberry in response to that and poked her cheek. "Like that's happening! We're friends, right? Friends check up on each other and make sure the others are OK! If you want, you can think of it as hero practice!"

"Heroes are there to make sure people are alright! If I didn't worry about you, what kind of hero would I be?" She glanced over to him and gave him a small smile.

"No, it's fine, I was just wondering if I really needed to use my father's fire to be a Hero." She turned her head slightly to gauge his reaction.

He just looked confused. He placed his finger to his chin and started mumbling. Every so often Shoko would pick up the occasional bit. Things like; _"they are similar"_, _"fundamental differences"_, and _"her fire, not his"_.

She briefly remembered something her mother had told her about not being trapped by her lineage but shook it off, too angry to contemplate the words. Izuku wouldn't get it. He didn't know what her father had done to her mother, to their entire family.

She made a promise to herself right then and there, a promise that worked as revenge for what he did to her mother.

She would never use _**his**_ fire in combat. She would become a Hero with just her mother's Quirk.

* * *

A few months passed like this.

Izuku, on Saturdays, would go over to the Todoroki household and train with his Quirk. Like he had first noted, Endeavour was a slave driver when it came to training.

He had almost everything planned out for Izuku. When he would exercise when he would rest, when he would do his schoolwork and when he would focus on his hero notebooks.

By following the plan that the hero had set out for him, Izuku had already filled two new notebooks. One of them was specifically on underground heroes and had the pro hero "Eraserhead" as it's flagship analysis.

The other was mostly dedicated to the top ten heroes. Endeavour had tasked him with evaluating their individual fighting styles and coming up with ways that Izuku could beat them, each with a specific condition.

For All Might, he had to figure out a way to win while only swapping attributes of All might himself with objects he could find on a street.

For Endeavour, he had to figure out a way to beat him in a heated environment, a place where Endeavour's heat resistance would let him outlast Izuku.

This went down the list of the Top 10, and Endeavour had set a two-month-long time limit on the analysis'.

For Hawks, he had to figure out a way to immobilise him, without injuring him. This specific one actually led to Izuku figuring out how to do the first of what he would eventually call his **"Big Brain Plays."**

He had come up with this new idea while watching a video of the cement hero: Cementoss, fighting a villain on the news. The way that he made the street below the villain rise up and entomb him was amazing.

And that was how Izuku came up with his first theoretical super move: **Carbonite Encasement!** And while he had an idea on what to do in theory , it took him a few weeks to figure out how to make it work in practice.

He first tried it when he and Shoko were sparring. They were doing quirkless training, and Izuku was about to get a hit in when he stopped and took a step back.

"Midoriya, what are you doing?" Endeavour growled out. Izuku had been distracted the whole session, and it was angering him. Izuku just let out a small 'eep' and turned to him.

"Sorry, sir! I have been trying to get into the right state of mind to show you how I would go about immobilising Hawks!" He mumbled out, bowing slightly.

Endeavour huffed, but nodded. "Fine, Shoko, move around the ring as unpredictable as possible. Midoriya, show me what you came up with."

As Shoko started running and jumping around the ring, Izuku crouched and placed a hand on the ring. The other hand was held out in the air in front of him.

It was something he had been thinking about for a while now. He remembered back to that first fight with Kachaan, where he swapped the boys position with the air.

He hadn't swapped the boy with _**all**_ the air around him, he had selected a small bit of it to swap. **Carbonite Encasement** worked similarly.

He imagined that the air around him was one singular object, meaning he was touching all the air in the room, at least indirectly.

In his mind, while touching the air around him, he selected that he wanted to swap the material on the ring, with only the air directly above Shoko's skin, turning it into a solid, statue-like prison.

He waited until she was mid-air, where she was moving the least, and activated his Quirk. To both Todoroki's surprise, and Izuku's joy, it worked as intended.

Shoko hit the floor, her body from the neck down encased in the plastic-like material of the rings flooring as a small bit of the ring disappeared.

Izuku cheered. "Yea! It worked! If I think of the air as one object I can pick which parts get swapped! How was that, Sir! Did I do good?"

Endeavour cocked an eyebrow at the pure puppy dog eyes that Izuku was giving him. He thought of himself as a practical man, one not guided by impulses, but plans and strategies. So why were those damn eyes so hard to look at?!

This boy shouldn't have any power over him, he was the #2 hero for Christ's sake! But somehow, he did. He grumbled, nodding slightly, before stomping out of the room, away from those power green eyes.

Izuku beamed at his retreating figure and swapped the material around Shoko back into air, freeing her. She nodded to him, and walked over to the seat, sitting down and grabbing her water bottle.

She only had one thing on her mind: 'what the hell had just happened?'

* * *

**|Izuku's Top 10 Hero Combat Plans: Gang Orca!|**

_(Excerpt taken from page 19 of Hero Analysis Notebook #7)_

_Gang orca would be an incredibly tough opponent, like all of the Top Ten would be. They're the Top 10 for a reason. I would need to find a way to dry him out, making him weaker and making him unable to move quickly._

_I could do this by swapping how hydrated he is, and how hydrated a bit of gravel is, but that runs the risk of really hurting him. Or I could use things that create heat to dry him out, it depends on where I fought him._

_But all in all, I don't think It's possible for me to beat him without drying him out first, at least not with my current ability and skill set._


	5. Visiting Hours

"Hey, Zuku!"

Izuku smiled as one of his only school friends ran up to him on the playground. While most of the kids at school avoided him, out of fear for the most part, Kosei Tsuburaba didn't have any such fears.

"Heya Tsuba! What's up?" Izuku saw the way he was approaching him, thanks to Endeavour's training, he was getting better at reading people quickly. The boy was excited about something, Izuku could tell.

Kosei just beamed at him. "So you know how when you did that carbo-whatever, you trapped someone in rock using your Quirk right?" Izuku just nodded, wanting to see what Kosei would do.

"Well, I figured out a way to do that too! Your move inspired me to think of a similar one!" He took a deep breath, and Izuku froze, allowing the boy to show off his new move.

As Kosei exhaled, Izuku waited until he was finished, before trying to move around. It only took him a few seconds to realise that he was trapped in a box. He smiled at Kosei.

"That's amazing Tsuba! What do you call it?" The other boy tapped his chin and looked up into the air, before shrugging.

"I don't know Izuku! I was too busy practising to figure out a name for it. You got any suggestions?" Izuku shook his head, before sitting down on the box and thinking of some.

"Maybe something like Invisible Imprisonment? No, that might take too long to say, it's also kind of a tongue twister. OOH! How about Air Prison!? Simple, and short enough to yell out in a fight!"

Izuku swapped the solid air's state of matter with the air inside the box and walked over to Kosei, who was smiling. "That's an awesome name Izuku! Of course, Endeavour's student would come up with something so good for a hero!"

Izuku just smiled at the boy, and they ran off to play games together for the rest of the lunch break.

* * *

The Midoriya's had arrived at the Todoroki household.

Inko had time to stay at the house today and planned on spending it with Fuyumi, Natsuo, and Touya. Inko, after learning that their mother was in the hospital, had practically adopted the children as her own.

Whenever she came over, she would help Fuyumi with things like cooking or other chores. Apparently, Endeavour refused to get a maid, leaving the girl with most of the responsibilities in the house.

While she didn't approve of this, She didn't think it wasn't her place to critique Endeavour's parenting style, especially not so soon after his wife was sent to the hospital due to a psychotic break. _(How wrong she was)_

Fuyumi had seemed _scared_ when Inko first started helping her, something that set off alarm bells in Inko's head. After a while though, she seemed to calm down and now chatted with Inko while making meals for the upcoming week.

She learned about their Quirks, all of them being interesting combinations of their father's "Hellflame" and their mothers "Cryokinesis" that she was sure Izuku would be _fascinated _by.

Fuyumi's Quirk was "Temperature Reduction". It allowed her to reduce the temperature of items or people in her line of sight, making them colder. Apparently, she also had an extremely high natural resistance to heat, which Fuyumi herself noted was slightly counter-intuitive.

Natsuo's had gotten a near copy of his mother's Quirk, with all the benefits and drawbacks it gave. It allowed him to generate and shape large quantities of ice at will, as well as a large resistance to the cold.

Touya, in Inko's mind, had the strongest Quirk out of the Todoroki children, barring Shoko. His fire was so hot that its base level was blue fire, meaning that even when not putting in much effort, he could produce flames at around 1500 degrees celsius with ease.

His fire was so hot, it actually hurt him. She had been worried for a while that Endeavour had been the cause of the burn scars on his arms, but apparently it was due to his own Quirk.

This was because he had been born with his mother's resistance to the cold, not his father's resistance to heat, making him basically roast himself whenever he used his Quirk.

Inko was upset at this fact. She had never heard of someone having this much of a backlash to their own Quirk before, and she tried to find a way to help the boy.

She looked up meditation methods that were said to help improve a person's control of their Quirk. She also looked up and taught herself how to treat burns of all kinds, just in case.

She had very quickly integrated herself into the Todoroki household. There were still a few things she was curious about though. Like what happened with their mother.

And why were the kids seemingly scared of their father?

* * *

Izuku had been training with Endeavour for 6 months now.

They were currently just doing general exercises. Things like push-ups, sit-ups, etc. It was hard work though, due to the weights Endeavour was making them wear. He really didn't pull any punches as a trainer.

Izuku had already seen the benefits of his training. His swaps had gotten even faster (by 0.1 seconds, but hey, let the kid be happy) and he could swap things faster, and much more than he could before.

He continued practising his analysis under Endeavour's tutelage, getting better and quicker at dissecting someone's Quirk, even from just a few seconds of video. Even Endeavour was impressed by how quickly he absorbed knowledge, not that he would ever let it show.

And this was only 6 months of work! Izuku was sure that by the time UA came around, both he and Shoko would be exemplary students, both Quirk-wise and physical ability-wise. Something had been bugging him though.

Shoko had been avoiding using her fire during training. He could _see_ the way she would shiver as she sent wave after wave of ineffective ice towards him, much to Endeavour's disappointment.

But he didn't know what to do. He had tried asking her why she stopped using it as much, only using it to warm herself up after a sparring match ended, but she had just told him that 'he wouldn't understand' and had walked off.

Izuku had taken that to mean 'please don't talk about it' and was willing to do that for his friend. It hurt him to see her the way she was, but he could keep that to himself for her sake.

Izuku continued talking to the girl, supporting her decision to only use her ice, and she seemed grateful that he wasn't trying to talk her out of it. Apparently, the rest of the family had already tried, although Endeavour had been more angry than concerned.

He did have an idea though on how to get some insight into what was going on. Every now and then, Endeavour would leave around 20 minutes earlier than normal to 'visit his wife' in the hospital.

He had let the fact that she was in Hosu General Hospital out seemingly on accident, not even noticing what he had said. But if what Izuku had heard about the situation from his mum was true, then Shoko's mum, Rei he was told, hadn't had any visitors but Endeavour since being put in the hospital.

So Izuku made a decision. One Sunday, while his mum was out running some errands, he packed a small travel bag with some money and his train card. He wrote a note for his mum telling her where he was going, and that he would be back later before leaving his house.

Headed for Hosu.

* * *

It actually went a lot better than Izuku expected.

He arrived in Hosu with little to no trouble, just a rude guy who asked where his parents were when he accidentally bumped into him. The walk from the station to the Hospital was fairly quick, only taking him around 20 minutes.

It had even been easy getting permission to visit Rei. All he had to say was that he was a 'friend of the family' and the mere fact that he knew she was there seemed to be enough to convince the nurse that he was legitimate.

(The nurse would later be fired for this, as well as stealing some supplies)

He got a few weird looks from the doctors, but a quick flash of his visitor's pass seemed to assuage any concerns. (Seriously, this hospital needs better staff).

He arrived at her room. Room 31C of the extended-stay ward. According to one of the nurses he talked to, she was doing really well in the hospital. The nurse noted that she only got really bad after Endeavour visited her, and how much that worried her, but didn't share it with the boy.

He knocked on the door, and he could feel the temperature drop rapidly as he heard soft scurrying towards the door. It opened a fraction, just enough for a steel grey eye, just like Shoko's to appear in the gap.

There was a gasp when the eye moved down to him, and the door shut. Izuku was confused until he heard a soft voice coming from the other side of the door. "_Wrong room kid, I'm not who you're here for…" _

Izuku cocked his head to the side. "Wait, are you not Mrs Todoroki? The nurse told me this was your room." This got another gasp as the door was opened again, and Rei stared at him.

"_Who… who are you? How did you know I was here?"_ She seemed slightly afraid, but Izuku couldn't figure out why. Was visiting her a bad thing? Was he not supposed to do it?

"My name is Izuku Midoriya! I'm Shoko's friend. Mr Endeavour is training me to be a hero in the future! I heard him mention you were in this hospital and wanted to ask you a few things." Rei's expression was blank.

Internally she was conflicted. This boy had shown up out of nowhere and dropped some massive bombshells on her. One, apparently he had done something to impress Enji, something that happened very rarely. Two, the man had taken it upon himself to train the boy. Three, Enji was letting Shoko interact with him?

She realised she was staring at the boy when he wriggled around a little bit, obviously uncomfortable. She mentally berated herself (in a voice that sounded a lot like Enji's), shaking her head.

She opened the door fully, allowing the boy to enter the room, before sitting on a chair and facing the small boy. "Well Midoriya, I'd be happy to talk to any friend of Shoko's. She's… she's not here is she?"

She had to force herself to not sigh in relief when he shook his head. "No Mrs Todoroki, to be totally honest, no-one knows I'm here but my mum, if she's seen the note yet."

She raised her eyebrow at that. The boy was here in secret? That would explain why Enji hadn't stopped him from visiting her. "So, you said you wanted to ask me something?"

Izuku's face lost its smile momentarily, and Rei briefly wondered if he was here to ask about something Endeavour did. She prayed and prayed that he hadn't hurt her children any more than he already had.

He nodded. "I'm worried about Shoko.-" Rei's breath caught in her throat. "-She's refusing to use her fire, and nothing I said could convince her to. I can see during our sparring matches how much the cold is hurting her, but she only uses it after we're done."

Rei's heart warmed slightly when she saw this stranger _crying_ for her daughter. She knew then and there that this boy was for real, no-one could fake that much emotion.

"I want to help her, like a hero would, but nothing works! I don't want to see her hurt anymore. She's my best friend..." Rei was liking this Izuku Midoriya more and more the longer he talked.

She could feel how sincere he was about caring for Shoko and briefly thanked whatever gods there were for bringing such a kind soul into her daughter's world.

From what he was saying, she could tell that he didn't know the full story of what Endeavour had done to the Todoroki family. She wasn't exactly sure what to say about the problem itself, but she knew her answer to his question.

"Izuku. I'm sure the fact that you're there for her is good enough for now. Some things happened a while ago that changed all of our lives forever. I'm guessing this is the cause of her reluctance to use her fire."

She leaned over and put her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her and wiped away his tears as she gave him a small smile.

"One day, you might know everything that happened, and be able to help her. But for now-"

"Please just stick with her. She needs a friend like you."


	6. Changes

**Four major things happen in this chapter!**

**\- Izuku is a cinnamon roll**

**\- Endeavour has an existential crisis**

**\- TIMESKIP BOYS**

**\- Shoko won't admit her feelings to anyone, even herself.**

Izuku got home from that meeting feeling a little better.

They had chatted for a while longer after she gave him the advice, and while he wasn't exactly happy that the best advice Rei could give him was just 'be her friend', but he would take it to heart and support Shoko as best he could.

He eventually arrived home and found that his mum wasn't there yet. Finding that there was no need for the note telling her where he had gone to be on the table anymore, he threw it into the recycling bin.

He thought over how Rei had changed as they talked, going from on edge and very jumpy, eyes darting to the door every now and then, to almost relaxed, leaning back in her chair as they talked about his life and Shoko's.

He smiled as he entered his room and started working on an analysis of Nezu that Endeavour had set for him. He had liked talking to Rei. She was kind and funny and had so much enthusiasm when it came to Shoko and the other children.

He nodded to himself planning on making those visits a regular thing. He guessed that being in a hospital all by herself, she must get bored a lot, so he started brainstorming ways of cheering her up, be it with funny tricks with his Quirk, or bringing her books or telling stories.

However he went about it, Izuku made a promise to himself to try and help her out as best as he could. So every month for the next 6 years, he visited Rei.

After all, that was literally a hero's entire job!

* * *

"Mr Endeavour sir, why did you wanna become a Hero?"

It was a while after Izuku had started training with Endeavour, Izuku and Shoko having turned 12 recently. Izuku had started growing again, making him slightly taller than Shoko was.

Endeavour looked away from Shoko, his masterpiece, who still refused to use her fire, even after all the years that had passed, and looked at the boy. He crossed his arms and stared at Izuku. "What does it matter to you, Midoriya? You should be focusing on your training, not on me."

Izuku just shrugged, looking over to the man. "I just wanted to know sir! You've helped me so much over these years, I just wanted to know why you want to be a Hero."

Endeavour paused, looking at the boy's puppy dog eyes, the damn eyes that Endeavour could never find the power to say no to. "Fine. My driving force for being a Hero is to show the world my strength. It's to look everyone in the eye and revel in the fact that they know I'm the strongest."

Izuku nodded along, before putting his finger to his chin and tilting his head. "But your not the strongest, Endeavour sir, All Might is."

The room fell silent. Shoko looked at Izuku like he had just killed someone, which he basically had if you counted himself. Endeavour flared up, burning hotter than normal, the flames on his face sparking up enough to make him look like a demon from hell.

"That childish man is a buffoon and an idiot. He spreads his patronizing smile all over Japan and convinces people that he's the best with his boundless, infuriating cheerfulness. I have completed more cases than he has, and I didn't have to rely on a good personality to reach the spot I'm at!"

Izuku just nodded. "There you go! You know that you did better than All Might, your proud of that accomplishment, and you're recognised as the second strongest person in Japan, maybe even the world! So why is it so important to you to overcome All Might? If what you say about him is true, then do you really need to reach the #1 spot?"

Shoko just stared at the boy in shock as he talked to her father. No-one in her lifetime had _**dared**_ speak to Endeavour like this. No-one had ever had the courage to tell Endeavour to his face that he was weaker than All Might, and live to tell the tale.

Endeavour just stared at the boy for a second. He opened his mouth for a second, before closing it, glaring at the boy. "What's your point, Midoriya? You're making me angry with this inane chatter."

Izuku bowed quickly. "Sorry for angering you, sir! I was just thinking, you're always so grumpy and angry, and I want to see you genuinely smile for once! No-one in this house seems to be happy at all, and its a hero's job to make people smile and feel safe, right?"

Endeavour growled at the boy, but it sounded off as if something was stuck in Endeavour's throat. "This is nonsense. Get back to your training immediately Midoriya, do not stop until I say you are done."

Izuku sighed and nodded at the man, continuing his training. Shoko looked over at the boy confused, and a little hurt. He wanted Endeavour, who had hurt her so much, to smile? She shook her head. Izuku didn't know. He might suspect something is wrong in the Todoroki household, but he didn't know the truth.

She couldn't hold her own silence on the matter against him.

She snuck a glance at her father and saw him sitting on a bench on the other side of the room, staring at his hand as he let a flame dance through his outstretched fingers. He looked lost in thought, surprising Shoko. Whenever he was with her, he was so _focused_. He oversaw her training and allowed nothing to distract him during their sessions.

She had never seen him look so… contemplative.

* * *

His mind was going a million miles a minute.

Izuku's words echoed in his head. Why was power so important to him? Why did he **need** to be the world-renowned #1 hero? Why did he feel the need to wipe the smile off of All Might's face?

_Would an actual Hero tear others down to reach the top?_

He realised now that he had never just sat down and let his mind catch up to the things he did. He never let himself look back at his actions and think; did he do the right thing? His whole life, or at least what he could remember, he had been focused on beating All Might.

Wait. Why couldn't he remember?

Why couldn't he remember his UA years? The gruelling training sessions he knew happened. The sports festivals he had **video proof** he had attended, even winning his second and third?

He couldn't even remember **why** he hated the man so much. Why did he hate All Might? He was powerful enough to have gained his respect as a hero, so what fueled his hatred for the man.

He tried to picture the first time he had met All Might and found himself filling up with an indescribable rage. Endeavour was a smart man and knew that this sort of spike in anger was not normal.

He knew that lacking as much memory as he did was not normal. Now that he thought about it when was the last time he had ever calmed down enough to _think_ about things like this? Why was the whole process sparking something in the back of his mind, ringing so many bells in his head, but not giving any answers?

Why did he feel like he was missing something huge about himself?

Flashbacks to the way he treated his wife, his kid's, civilians, villains, other heroes, **everyone**, flew through his mind. But before a certain point in his life, around the time he left UA, everything was foggy.

Why was it foggy?

Why couldn't he remember who he was?

He pushed harder into his mind, trying to remove the fog shrouding his memories, and a vision flooded his mind, faded, barely there, the sound garbled and lacking details.

It had been right after he had moved into the building of his new hero agency, a man had strolled into the building like he had owned the place.

Endeavour had frozen at the time when the man talked to him, sweating buckets the entire time. Had it been the man's Quirk? He didn't remember much of what the man had said, but he could remember brief snippets of his words as the man placed his hand over his face.

"_Test subject… New Quirk… intriguing… promising recruit… have fun, Endeavour…"_

What had happened to him? Leaving the training room and pulling out his phone, he dialled the one person(?) he knew that might be able to help him.

He called the Rat.

* * *

It had been 3 years since the day of Endeavour's realisation.

Shoko, along with almost everyone else in Japan, had noticed a change in Endeavour. The media was chalking it up him getting older, but Shoko couldn't help but wonder if it was what Izuku had said to him that day.

Endeavour looked… almost happy, some days. After the talk that he had had with Izuku, he had started leaving on Wednesday nights, not explaining where he was going further than '_working on an investigation'_.

It hadn't been an immediate change. The internet had blown up the first time Endeavour had smiled at a camera after beating a villain, and the change had grown even more from there.

One major difference was that she wasn't trained as hard anymore, her daily training was more on par with the _actual training_ they did when Izuku came over, rather than the thinly-veiled torture she had been receiving before.

She was even allowed out of the house for non-school events! That was something she owed to this change in the man she hated. Yes, she still hated him.

About a year and a half into his gradual change from the demon that broke her mother into the gruff but kind hero he was today, he had expressed his guilt at what he had done to her and Rei and hinted at there being some outside interference with his mind.

_She didn't believe him for a second._

You could put a mask with a smile on a demon and it would still be a demon, hiding underneath the mask, waiting for the moment to strike. So she had stayed on her guard around the man, even when Fuyumi and Natsuo had started to warm up to the 'new Endeavour.'

And Izuku… She felt like she was disappointing her friend by keeping her oath. The way he looked at her when she ended a sparring match shivering like he wanted to shove her in front of a heater and never let her go.

Heat rose in her chest, and not from her Quirk. The way that Izuku looked at her, the way he fussed over her and healed her with his amazing Quirk, the way he treated her like a human, not a masterpiece...

She shook her head, dispelling the thoughts of Izuku. He had his own exam for UA to do, and she had hers. They were about to finish the written exam for the recommendation exam, and she was feeling both confident and nervous about the practical.

They had both come a long way from the kids that Endeavour had started training, each with more power, finesse, and skill than most kids their age. Endeavour had given Izuku a recommendation to UA, and he had accepted.

Her powerful **[Half-Hot, Half-Cold]** Quirk, even if she only used half of it, and his reality-altering **[Swap]** Quirk were almost an instant entry into the recommendation exam, their test scores for schoolwork allowing them into the exams.

As Present Mic yelled at everyone to stop with their written exams, she sneaked a glance over at Izuku, who was stretching his arms up and rotating his wrists, smiling. She had to forcibly hold her Quirk back from activating as warmth filled her chest at the sight of his pure smile, and she sighed, not wanting to deal with whatever this was right now.

The recommendation students all piled onto a bus, Shoko sitting next to Izuku and hating how close they were as he rambled on about how cool Present Mic was, and mumbled about what the practical exam would be.

They arrived at two sets of large doors and were listed off to go stand in front of them in two groups. Unfortunately, she was placed in the other group to Izuku, and was currently standing next to a boy that was almost her father's height.

He seemed to be eyeing her oddly but didn't seem overly hostile. The heroes, Present Mic and Midnight, talked about what they were doing, which was a race to the finish line.

Shoko thought that it might have been a bit unfair towards non-physical Quirks, but was happy that her ice was well suited to this kind of task.

Everyone got onto their starting line, and prepared to race.

* * *

**AN: Hopefully the time-skip isnt too bad! Also, Endeavour has had some shit happen to him in this! I will be showing just how much Izuku has grown next chapter, so keep an eye out for it!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Entrance Exams

**AN: I have a twitter now! It's mainly going to be used to announce fic updates, so if you wanna keep up to date on all of my stuff, and get notified when there is new stuff, you should totally follow me! **My Twitter Account

Now, onto the chapter

* * *

Izuku was hyped AF.

Here he was, standing in front of the gate that acted as the starting line for his upcoming race. At UA. He was about to race other people for the chance to study at his dream school.

How could he not be hyped?!

He was bouncing up and down in excitement to finally be taking this test, and some of the other contestants were giving him odd looks for it. Except for the largest one of them all, who grinned when he saw Izuku.

The boy walked over to him and started bouncing in time with Izuku, holding his hand up for a high five. "Hey, dude! You look so pumped! I love it! I'm super pumped as well! My name's Inasa Yoarashi, how ya doing?!"

Izuku just grinned even wider, but he did stop bouncing. He slapped Inasa's hand and replied. "My name's Izuku Midoriya! And you better believe that I'm pumped! I've been training for this moment since I was 6!"

Inasa just laughed. "No doubt! Good luck in this race though! I gotta say I'm pretty fast, so don't get startled if I pass you on the way to the finish line!"

Izuku smiled back at him. It was fairly obvious that there was no ill intent in the statement, Inasa was just issuing a friendly challenge. "You're on dude! I'll see you at the finish line! I hope you like the taste of dust, 'cause you're gonna be eating mine!"

Inasa laughed, and they chatted for a little while longer, until they heard Present Mic starting the countdown. Izuku spotted the wind starting to pick up around Yoarashi, probably due to his Quirk.

Izuku smirked as he dropped into a crouching stance, one hand stretched out in front of him, with the other grasping his wrist. He had been practicing this move for a few months now, but he wasn't sure if Yoarashi's Quirk was going to affect it or not.

He closed his eyes as the countdown reached 5, picturing the course in his mind. They had done a flyover to show the course back in the auditorium, so Izuku had a pretty good idea of what it looked like.

He imagined the course fully, every turn and wall he could remember, until he had a solid picture of the course recreated in his head, and all of the air that surrounded it.

**3...**

**2...**

**1...**

"**GO!"**

**CRACK**

* * *

Shoko was off.

The countdown had ended and she was immediately skating forward on a stream of ice erupting from her right foot. There weren't many people keeping up with her, the only person who was even close to her was a girl with long black hair who was creating poles from her feet to propel herself along.

She arrived at the first obstacle, a climbing wall about 10m tall, and quickly skated over the top of it, bypassing it completely, and earning herself a comfortable lead. She looked back and saw a boy who lacked lips run _through_ the wall as if it was made of jello before he dived _into_ the ground.

She skated along for a little longer until she reached the next obstacle. This one was a pit tightropes going from one end to the other, most likely to test balance, but once again, her mother's ice was enough to create a bridge right over the gap.

She was actually a little disappointed with the obstacle course as a whole so far. Two obstacles that she was able to breeze through with ease, and not a single competitor able to keep up with her.

This was meant to be the test that determined if she was going to go to UA to become a hero. Shouldn't it be a little more difficult? She was pulled out of that thought as the air around her had become almost unbearably hot, her ice starting to melt behind her.

What was this obstacle? It felt like it was designed with her in mind! She stopped creating ice, but kept allowing her Quirk to cool her down. As she dropped to the floor, she almost slipped over, but the spiked boots she wore when she was going to use her ice stopped it.

While the air she had been going through was super-heated, the floor was covered in ice? Seriously, was this trap really designed just to take her down?! As she was moving slower now that she wasn't pushing herself along with her ice, she could hear a low tinkling noise.

Looking back while running, she saw the black-haired girl from before gaining on her. She was almost at the end of the third, and last, obstacle, but this girl would overtake her if she didn't speed up now.

Readying herself to go back into the superheated air, she brought forth a massive pillar of ice to propel her forward as fast as she could, and her right leg was filled with a sharp pain as she landed over the finish line, her legs buckling as she crashed into the ground.

She pushed herself up into a sitting position just in time to see the black-haired girl cross the finish line, followed by the lipless boy, who looked to be, _swimming through the floor?_

She tried to stand up, but her leg sparked with pain again. Not enough to knock her out though, she had dealt with far worse than this. Looking down, she saw a lot of bruising around her shins, part of the skin pushed out. She had probably fractured her femur(?) with that last burst of speed.

She was feeling incredibly cold now that the superheated air was gone, and it was making her really sleepy. Coupled with the pain, and the fact that the adrenalin from the race was leaving her system, it was only a matter of time before she fell asleep.

The last thing she saw was a short old woman in a doctor's coat.

* * *

Have you ever seen what happens when you introduce a sudden vacuum pocket in the air?

The particles around it rush to fill in the now completely empty space, causing massive disturbances like shockwaves and loud noises. Now imagine what a vacuum the size of a human being would do if it suddenly appeared.

The second that Present Mic said 'go', Izuku was gone.

This move was inspired by what he had done to Shoko years ago with his Carbonate Encasement move, and what he had done to Bakugou after their fight. After practicing that move enough, he had gotten to thinking, if he could change Bakugou's location with the air around him with **|Swap|**, why couldn't he do the same thing with his own location?

It had taken him _months_ of memory training before Izuku had been confident in his ability to pull off this move, and he had only done it two, maybe three times in the past, and it was usually only in specially made training rooms.

Izuku knew he was very lucky. That his Quirk was an amazing one, even if it was incredibly finicky. He knew that meeting Endeavour at the hospital that day was a pivotal moment in both his and Shoko's lives. (He still suspected that the Todorokis weren't telling him something, but he had given up trying to pry it out of them months ago.)

He also knew that he was incredibly lucky that Yoarashi's wind Quirk didn't interfere with his move. He had reached out into the air of the obstacle course, a clump of oxygen right in front of the finish line, as well as his own body.

And when Present Mic said 'go', he swapped them.

Izuku felt as if he was moving faster than light. For a single moment, the environment around him shifted into what looked like a tunnel of stars, flying towards and past him at speeds he couldn't comprehend.

And then it stopped.

And when his brain caught up with that fact, he had almost fallen to his knees in excitement. It had worked! He could see the finish line just a few steps ahead of him! Tears already leaking out of his eyes, he stepped over the lines and heard the buzzer go off, signifying that he had come first.

It was at that moment that he did fall to his knees, crying the happiest tears he had ever cried, and promptly threw his breakfast up. He had no doubt in his mind that he had succeeded. That all of his training had paid off.

He knew that he was going to attend UA!

He knew he was going to become a Hero!

* * *

The students back at the starting line weren't having _as good_ a start as he was though.

Yoarashi was mostly fine, his wind Quirk allowing him to blast forward and avoid most of the disturbances in air pressure, and any he didn't avoid, were counteracted by his Quirk.

But the rest of the applicants? The second that the race started, there was a loud _cracking_ noise, and then suddenly they were being blown away from the gate by a powerful shockwave.

Izuku hadn't swapped his body with an equal amount of oxygen, meaning there was a brief space where he had unintentionally created an instant vacuum, one that corrected itself immediately by filling it with oxygen.

A lot of the applicants were knocked to the ground, some were dazed, but luckily, no-one was injured. Izuku didn't know it, but he could have been disqualified if he had caused major injury to another applicant.

_Lucky for everyone then, that no-one got hurt._

Then it was a mad dash through the obstacle course with Quirks going off every which way, obstacles being passed, and people overtaking each other nearly every other second.

Nezu chuckled as he watched the chaos of the race. It was one of the main reasons he hadn't changed the test for years. It was incredibly amusing to watch human children run around like lab rats looking for cheese. He could definitely appreciate the irony.

But he was incredibly impressed with Mr. Midoriya's abilities. Not only did he have a powerful Quirk, but he had a sharp mind and training from the #2 hero himself. When Endeavour had come to him for help years ago, Nezu had honestly been surprised.

He thought back to the first meeting he had with the man, when he had asked why Endeavour was asking for his help. The hero had looked at him with such confusion and turmoil in his mind.

After hearing Endeavour's story, Nezu had half a mind to arrest the man right there, but he hesitated. If what Endeavour had said about the man that entered his hero agency and manipulated his memories was true, then Endeavour was almost as much an experiment as Nezu was.

A quick call to the local police station, more specifically to Detective Tsukauchi, and Endeavour's story was confirmed to be true. Nezu resolved then and there to help the man, but it would come at a cost. Even if he was being manipulated, it wasn't 24/7, just when he was thinking about All Might. He would still have to pay for the things he did.

And so Nezu had made a deal with the man. Endeavor would owe Nezu a considerable amount of favors, ones that he could cash in at any time, and in return, Nezu would help find a way to both remove the effect on Endeavours' mind, and help him settle into a new stage in his life.

And he knew that the only reason Endeavour had come to him that day was because of something that Izuku Midoriya had asked him. And with such a powerful Quirk, Nezu predicted that Izuku would become a top-level pro hero.

He couldn't wait to enroll him at UA.

* * *

Shoko awoke to a room that reeked of disinfectant.

Her leg wasn't throbbing with pain anymore, but she felt like her body weighed twice as much as before. She could just barely push herself into a sitting position, but stopped when she felt a weight on her legs.

Opening her eyes slowly to allow them to adjust to the sudden light, she spotted a clump of fluffy green hair holding her leg down. A blush rose on her cheeks, and her left side warmed up as she realized that Izuku had fallen asleep on her leg.

She quickly quelled the feeling and pushed the warmth back down inside her. She didn't have time to try and figure out why she reacted like that, she had more important things to do. She leaned down and tapped Izuku on the top of his head, waking him.

He raised his head slowly, eyes fluttering open groggily. "Huh? Oh, Shoko, you're awake! I heard that you hurt yourself at the end of your race, and I'm so glad you're OK now! Recovery girl is super cool!"

Shoko just listened to him as he rambled on about Recovery Girl's Quirk and the Quirks that he got to see in action during his race, smiling and nodding, giving the occasional input into his theories.

This continued for around half an hour. And she didn't know if it was the painkillers she was on making her woozy, or if it was just because he looked at her with his big green eyes, but the longer the talk went on, the more she had to fight with herself to not just lean forward, wrap him up in a hug, and never let go.

Luckily for her, Recovery Girl's arrival ended that train of thought as she shooed the pair out of her infirmary now that Shoko was all better. But even with Recovery Girl's statement, and Shoko's insistence that she was fine, Izuku still wrapped her arm around his shoulder and helped her walk out of UA, his hand wrapped around the back of her waist for extra support.

She sincerely hoped that he couldn't feel her Quirk trying to activate as he helped her walk, she didn't want to burn him just for helping her. She also hoped that his excited muttering distracted him enough that he wouldn't notice the massive blush on her face.

She huffed internally. Why was she being like this? What about Izuku wrapping his arm around her made her feel this way? Why did she want him to stay like this forever?

She would have to do some research when she got home.


	8. Transitions

Shoko's research had given her a variety of results.

Looking up "I get hot when my friend touches me" had gotten her some… less than safe for work search results, and she was even more scarred than before having accidentally clicked on one of the videos it had given her.

After changing her question to 'Medical reasons that I get hot when people touch me' hadn't given many answers either. The main reason was apparently stress and anxiety, which didn't work, cause those things always seemed to disappear whenever Izuku held her.

Other possible causes were medical conditions like Fibromyalgia, an over-sensitivity to temperature, but she was fairly sure that if she had that, her Quirk would have killed her years ago.

Frustrated that her searches gave her no good answers, she shut off her computer and went to bed.

She would just have to figure this out herself.

* * *

Izuku smiled as he pushed open the glass door to the clinic.

While it was true that he spent a lot of his time training both his body and his Quirk under Endeavour's tutelage, he had his own interests, hobbies, and things that he liked to do.

Analyzing heroes' performances during their fights were one of these things, but with the amount that Endeavour had him do it as training, it was rare that he just got to sit back and analyze one for fun.

Another thing he enjoyed doing was charity work, or just volunteering in general. He was signed up to a variety of services that aimed to better the lives of other people, and today he was meeting with an organization called 'The True You Initiative' to help out.

While society had come a long way in its acceptance of others, it had only been fairly recently that technology had reached a point where they could truly help people with a multitude of things.

For instance, the 'True You Initiative' was an organization that helped Trans people transition over into their preferred gender. Their founder, an American named Jessica Vabbit, had a Quirk that allowed her to change the gender of anyone she touched, the whole process taking around 10 minutes.

Izuku had actually met her at a Gala he had attended with Endeavour and his family, and after a brief explanation of his Quirk, she had expressed her interest in having him join the Initiative.

Izuku hadn't realized it at first, as he was focused on more combat-capable uses of his Quirk, but he actually _was_ able to swap the genders of two people. He would never do so without consent, but he was glad to know there was another way for him to help people.

As he entered the doorway, the receptionist smiled and waved him into the prep room, recognizing him from his various visits. As Ms. Vabbit was American, she couldn't be in Japan 24/7 to oversee everything, so she made sure that the clinic she helped get set up would be part of a nearby hospital.

Izuku had even caught a glimpse of Recovery GIrl wandering around a few times! But it had always been when she was on duty, so he had made sure to not distract her, as her presence could literally make or break someone's chances of survival.

As he entered the prep room, he went into one of the change room stalls and swapped into a pair of medical scrubs. While he wasn't actually a doctor or even a nurse, anyone who was here to 'perform or assist with medical procedures' was required to wear scrubs and gloves.

As he came out of the stall, he saw another one of the volunteers enter. Her name was Kajiwara Eho, and she was his senior. Her Quirk allowed her to make people she came into skin contact with to produce various hormones, or to stop the production of others.

The effects of her Quirk lasted a week, meaning that the people she was helping would have to come in weekly for a session. Crossing her arms over her chest as she saw him and brushing her bright blue hair out of her eyes, she pouted at him.

"Hey there Wonderboy. Here to upstage me again with your stupid Quirk?"

Oh, yea, and she was a little miffed that his Quirk could do in an instant what took months with hers.

He rubbed the back of his head as he smiled at her, laughing. "Hey there Eho. Nice to see you. You know I'm not allowed to **Swap** anyone you're treating! I'm not trying to upstage you, I'm just trying to help people."

She sighed, leaning against the wall as they waited for their nurse escort. Apparently they weren't allowed to just wander around without a medical professional.

Izuku leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head, closing his eyes. "And I don't even have any appointments today, I'm just here to assist others, including you."

Eho just pouted again, a little embarrassed that she had mouthed off at him over nothing. It really wasn't his fault that his Quirk was awesome. Then she remembered something. "Oh hey, the UA recommendation exams were on the other day, weren't they? How do you reckon they went?"

Izuku beamed at her. "They went really damn well, Eho. Me and Shoko both did great on the theory portion, and I came first in the practical! I'm basically guaranteed to get in!"

She punched him in the shoulder, smirking as she did so. "Damn son! Kicked that exam's ass, didn't you! Not surprising though with your bullshit Quirk and training."

Izuku just laughed, and they continued to chat for a bit until the Nurse came to escort them. Izuku bounced around from station to station, helping out wherever he could, as he had no clients today.

As he worked, he couldn't help but remember one of his first sessions with the "True You Initiative."

* * *

_It was only around 2 years ago that he started with the 'TYI.'_

_He was 13 at the time, and had been amazed at all the cool and helpful Quirks that the people at the hospital had, and how they used them to save lives._

_While he would always think that Nurse Joy's __**Stamina Refill **__was awesome, some of the nurses at the hospital had some incredible abilities._

_There was one who could stitch up cuts and remove bruises just by waving her hand over the injury, and another that could turn on and off a target's ability to be affected by outside chemicals._

_He was having a blast watching all the ways that people were healed while the Nurse escorted him around, until eventually they reached a private treatment room. The nurse kneeled down to him._

"_Alright, kiddo. Inside that room are people who are here for a private procedure. I understand that you've already been told that you can't talk about anyone you help without their permission, but I just wanted to re-iterate it."_

_Izuku gave her a salute, standing up straighter. "Yes ma'am! Top Secret business! I won't tell a soul!"_

_The nurse just laughed as they entered the room. Izuku entered slowly, still feeling a little nervous about doing something so important. He had only really helped four people before this._

_The two families in the room immediately looked his way, and he shrunk down a little further. Stepping into the room after the nurse, he sat down across from the families, next to the nurse._

_He gave the two families a once over. There was a boy with short purple hair, with headphone jacks hanging from his ears. The other was an incredibly short girl with purple hair as well, although hers was odd. It hung like pigtails from her head, but it looked like it was made out of really big grapes._

_The two kids, both who were seemingly his age, something that surprised him, blushed as they entered, wearing their 'TYI' badges._

_The mum of the girl to the left, who also had purple orbs on her head, stood up as they entered, a smile on her face. "Oh hello! We were told that a volunteer would be coming to assist us! Is that you, sweetie?"_

_Izuku nodded, but didn't respond, as he was still a little shy. He wasn't really used to helping out people with something so personal yet. The nurse placed his hand on Izuku's shoulder. "Yes, he is. Now, onto business. I'm sure you're wondering why there is another family here?"_

_Getting nods in response, she turned to Izuku. "Kiddo, can you please explain your Quirk to them, and how you're going to help them?"_

_He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. He got to talk about his Quirk now, he didn't need to be nervous! He did this all the time! Shakily, he started. "My Quirk is called _'_**Swap'**__, and it allows me to grab attributes from two different things, and change their places."_

_He saw realization light up in a few of the faces watching him, but continued for the others sakes. "So I've been told that Kyoko Jirou, born a boy, wants to be a girl, and vice versa for Minerva Minoru, right?"_

_He got nods from the two, and continued. "So basically, I'm going to swap your genders. Kyoko is going to become a girl, and Minerva a boy. Is this okay with both of you?"_

_Suddenly remembering the warning he was meant to give, he sputtered for a second. "Oh! Um, also, I've been told to mention that it can't be reversed unless both of you agree to it, or you can find another transfer partner."_

_The two families looked at each other for a moment, and the parents went to the other end of the room to talk. Izuku just sort of sat there in an awkward silence, trying to look confident for the 'patients.' He knew they didn't really buy it from the looks on their faces._

_Eventually, the parents came back and agreed to the swap after a brief check with Kyoko and Minerva again. The Nurse handed over the appropriate consent forms, and the parents signed them, once again checking with the pair._

_Izuku was glad that they were at least taking it seriously, something that the nurse was also a fan of. Eventually, his part of the procedure came up. For the first time since he entered, Kyoko spoke up._

"_Is it going to hurt? Will it take very long?"_

_Izuku just gave her a smile as he shook his head. He scooted his chair forward and held his hands out, motioning for them to grab them. "It won't hurt at all. And it will be super quick! Like, basically instant."_

_He winked at them as he scooted back. "In fact, I'm already done."_

_The pair looked at him in surprise, before their heads whipped around to look at each other. Kyoko hadn't changed much, just some minor facial changes, as they hadn't hit puberty yet, but Minerva's change was very noticeable._

_Instead of pigtails, the orbs in his hair had moved to form what almost looked like a mohawk, now having four orbs instead of eight._

_Izuku smiled at them, giggling slightly at their shocked expressions as they stared at each other. He grabbed another clipboard from the desk and handed it over to them, poking his tongue out to the nurse for a second, who had just been reaching for it._

"_Now, if you want to, you can keep your current names, but for right now, if you want, you can change your name for no extra cost!"_

_Into the room walked Kyoko Jirou and Minerva Minoru-_

_-but out of it walked Kyoka Jirou and Mineta Minoru._

* * *

Izuku didn't know why he remembered that day specifically, but he smiled anyway.

He wondered if those two were doing OK. He finished wrapping up some support tape for a kid with a sprained wrist, flashing him a smile. This was the last person he was meant to help today.

Finishing up, he headed back into the change rooms and put his regular clothes back on, said his goodbyes to Eho and the others, and headed home.

He heard a wooshing noise above him and looked up to see a figure flying through the sky quickly. He followed it for a moment before he realized that he knew who the figure was!

What was All Might doing in Mustafu?!

Looking around him, he quickly checked to see if anyone was watching him. Realizing there wasn't, he grabbed his wrist and imagined the space above the building in front of him. He swapped the two positions, this time with an equal amount of air so he didn't make the starting point explode.

Doing this repeatedly, he followed All Might's flight path across town, wanting to get his autograph. So when the man dropped into an alleyway, Izuku was curious. He warped down onto the street, after making sure no-one could see him, and walked to the alleyway.

Inside, he saw a skinny man trying to, and failing badly, hide behind a rubbish bin. Izuku normally would have offered someone like that help, but right now, seeing that the man was wearing All Might's costume, he only had one thing on his mind.

"ALL MIGHT?!"

**-****If you liked this, you should check out my profile for my other fics and one-shots! **

**I just want everyone to know that if I came off as insensitive, or if I got something wrong about anything pertaining to Transsexuality, I'm sorry. I don't mean to offend anyone, I just try to tell a fun story. :)**


	9. All Might

"ALL MIGHT?!"

Toshinori Yagi yelped as he heard the voice, his head whipping around to the boy standing in the entry to the alleyway, staring at his weakened form. Swearing under his breath, he stood up.

The boy followed him with his eyes, which widened as he reached his full 7-foot tall height. Toshinori looked down at the boy, feeling like he knew him from somewhere… wait a second!

"Uh hello there! You wouldn't happen to be Izuku Midoriya, would you? I think I remember Endeavour talking about you! And I remember seeing you at UA's recommendation exam!"

This apparently, was not the right way to approach the boy, who took a step back and stared at the man in shock. "You… you can't be All Might… All Might is a mountain of a man with muscles bigger than anyone else's…"

All Might was starting to worry now, seeing the boy panic like this. He couldn't have him going out there and spreading his secret, accidentally or not. "Mr Midoriya!"

This seemed to snap the boy out of it. His head snapped back up to Toshinori's face, concern written all over it. "A… All Might? Is that really you?"

Toshinori smiled sadly, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Yes, young Midoriya. It is. I must ask you to keep this a secret though, alright? You have to keep this between you and me."

Izuku hummed, taking a deep breath to steady himself. After a moment, he nodded to the man. "Of course, Mr. All Might. I wouldn't share someone's secret like that, especially not something as big as this."

All Might let the panic he was feeling leave his chest at that. Someone who was recommended for UA would definitely keep their promise for something like this, All Might was sure of that.

Izuku then spoke up again. "But… could you explain this all to me? I just… I want to understand. I know you don't owe me an explanation, this is your secret, I shouldn't be barging in on it… I'm sorry."

All Might shook his head. "No, my boy, it's fine. I can explain if you want, just so there is less confusion. Wouldn't want you saying the wrong thing accidentally."

All Might tapped on his wrist, and Izuku gasped as his Hero Costume changed colours in front of Izuku's eyes, turning into what looked like a tight blue shirt and some black pants. There was a sucking noise as the suit then compressed, becoming tighter around All Might's lanky frame.

Izuku just watched in awe at the sight. He had known that All Might's suit was cool, but he had thought that it had been a fairly simple thing, just meant to be sturdy. He respected David Shield a whole lot more now.

All Might motioned for Izuku to follow him, and started walking towards a cafe nearby. Izuku started walking beside him, his mind in overdrive. He wanted to know what was going on, why All Might was so emaciated.

He wanted to know if he could help him.

* * *

Fuyumi looked up at the intricate maze of ice in front of her.

She had come home a few minutes ago and heard Shoko in the backyard, the noise of ice being created both loud and frequent. She had moved through the house towards the backyard, shock growing on her face as she saw Shoko.

The girl was crouched on a pillar of ice, around 10 metres in the air, with branches of ice flowing out of it like branches from a tree, even smaller pillars flowing from them, a much deeper blue, like the ice had been compressed.

Fuyumi gasped at the amazing display of control, looking up at her little sister. Her gasp caught Shoko's attention, who whipped around quickly, before seemingly calming once she saw Fuyumi.

Fuyumi watched in awe as Shoko's left side started to steam, the ends of the massive ice tree's branches turning to water in a near-instant. Everything except the pillar she was standing on, which melted slowly, lowering Shoko to the ground.

Shoko stepped onto the ground and squeezed the bottom of her workout shirt, some leftover moisture falling from it and becoming steam underneath her heated hand. She then turned to her older sister. "Hello, Fuyumi. I'm sorry if my training was bothering you. I will be stopping now."

Fuyumi shook her head. "No no! It's ok! I was just surprised at the size of it! You're really getting good with your Ice, Shoko! You don't have to stop if you want to keep going! That tree was really beautiful."

Shoko smiled softly, bowing a bit to Fuyumi. "Thank you. I'm glad you think so. I've been working on it for a while now."

Fuyumi smiled. "I can certainly tell! You looking to impress someone with this? Cause it's working."

She looked over and smirked internally when she saw Shoko blushing, even if her face stayed as impassive as ever. "I… no, Fuyumi. I just wished to get ever greater control of my Quirk."

Fuyumi nodded slowly, not believing that for a second. "Alright then! How about you come inside and I whip us up some Soba for dinner tonight! With all this training you've been doing, you've gotta be really hungry!"

Shoko's eyes lit up, and the girl nodded quickly. Fuyumi laughed softly at that, walking back into the house to make Soba, Shoko following along like a baby duckling. The meal didn't take too long to make, and soon both of the girls were sitting at the table, slurping down the cold Soba.

After a few minutes of this, Shoko spoke up. "Fuyumi, I wish to ask you something."

Fuyumi finished slurping down one of the longer noodles, before raising her head and nodding. "What's up, Shoko?"

Shoko put down her fork, instantly making Fuyumi aware that this was important to the girl. Shoko was quiet for a moment, before speaking. "Recently I have been having an issue with Izuku. I wish to rectify it."

Fuyumi nodded. "Anything I can do to help Shoko! What's the problem with Izuku? You two seem to be getting along fine to me."

And that was the truth. Fuyumi had to admit, it seemed that everyone but Shoko and Izuku themselves were aware that the two were majorly in love with each other, and had been for years now.

Shoko hummed, shaking her head. "We are getting along wonderfully, as usual. That is not the issue. I have merely been experiencing warmth all over my body whenever I make contact with him. I wanted to know if you had experienced anything similar."

Fuyumi had to stop herself from laughing out loud at that. She looked Shoko in the eye, checking to see if there was anything that would suggest that Shoko was less than 100% serious with her question.

There was not.

Fuyumi nodded. "I have actually before. I had the same thing happen to me when I first started getting to know Rumi."

Shoko hummed again, sitting up in her chair. "Is it something to do with our Quirks? I know your's is different to mine but it does also affect temperature."

Fuyumi smiled and shook her head. "Nope! It's got nothing to do with our Quirks, and everything to do with love."

Shoko's eyebrows raised, the blush on her face a little more prominent. "What do you mean by that?"

Fuyumi smiled, thinking about the early days of when she met Rumi. "For me, being near Rumi was like coming home to a warm fireplace and snuggling up in a blanket. Everything was better, warmer, nicer."

"The first time she gave me a hug I almost gave her frostbite because of how my Quirk reacted. She ended up being fine, but she teases me about it to this day. Shoko, what I'm saying is, -

"-I think you love Izuku."

Shoko blinked. And then she blinked again, the blush on her face growing even as it stayed as stoic as ever. She let out a cough and stood up, bowing to Fuyumi. "I...uh...I see, thank you, Fuyumi. I'll take my leave now, I wish to sleep."

Fuyumi let her leave the room in silence, giggling to herself as she saw the small bit of ice coating the girl's shoulder. She only lost control of her Quirk like that when incredibly distracted, or apparently, flustered.

Seems like Shoko had some stuff to think about. Fuyumi was happy to leave her to her thoughts, as she moved around the kitchen, cleaning up the pots and pans she had used. A few minutes later, her phone rang.

She picked up the phone and moved it away from her ear quickly as she heard the yell from the other side. "HEYYA SNOWFLAKE! How about you and me get all dressed up and go grab some drinks! I kicked this big guy's ass today so I'm all pumped up!"

Fuyumi smiled at her phone. "Sure thing, Bun Bun. I'll see you in ten?"

"See you in ten! And stop calling me Bun Bun!"

* * *

Izuku took a deep breath to steady himself.

After seeing the injury on All Might's chest, and hearing about the true extent of it, he was terrified. Honestly, truly terrified. Izuku was a smart kid. If All Might was this hurt, then that meant that there was a villain out there who was either incredibly lucky, or just as powerful as All Might himself.

Maybe even more so.

"All Might… are you ok? I've been studying under Endeavour for a long while now, and you're one of my most analysed heroes. Your patrol times have been steadily decreasing for almost 5 years now."

"I didn't know about your injury before, so I just assumed that it was just because you were getting older… How much longer do you think you have left?"

All Might's head drooped as he shrugged. "I'm not sure, Young Midoriya. From my current estimates, I would say around a year if no major battles happen in that time."

Izuku nodded shakily, before standing up and walking away for a bit. All Might was surprised to see him go so quickly, and even more surprised when the boy came back with a bird in his hand.

"Young Midoriya… what are you doing?"

Izuku sat back down next to All Might, frowning. "I refuse to stand by and let you suffer like this All Might. I'm assuming you've seen my Quirk, **Swap**, in action before?"

All Might nodded, eyes widening as he saw what Izuku was talking about. "You wish to… give me my organs back by swapping them with a bird? Is that even possible?"

Izuku took a moment, and then shrugged. "To be honest, sir, I have no idea. But I want to help you in any way possible! I know you would do it for me or anyone else if you could."

All Might smiled, nodding to the boy. He didn't know if what Izuku wanted to do was going to work, but he would allow the boy to try. "Go ahead, Young Midoriya."

Izuku hummed to himself, reaching out slowly and placing his free hand onto All Might's palm. He closed his eyes and focused as the feeling of the almost infinite list of attributes flowing through his mind.

He focused and found the attributes that made up All Might's lack of a lung, and paired them up with the attributes of the bird in his hand that made it have lungs. He felt kind of bad for doing this to a living creature, but All Might needed it.

He activated his Quirk and was shocked when neither of the attributes budged at all.

He had the connection. Both attributes were there and ready to be swapped with each other. So why wasn't his Quirk activating? Why did it feel like some exotic energy was blocking him from taking the injury from All Might?

Just what had that villain done to him?

* * *

**A bit of an abrupt end to the chapter, sorry about that! Brain was being grumpy and I didn't want this chapter to take any longer than it already has to write.**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Check out my profile for all of my fics and one-shots!**  
**And follow me on Twitter for updates about all of that stuff!**


End file.
